The Art of the Game
by 2momsmakearight
Summary: Post-Unnatural, Mulder and Scully play some 'games' and learn more about each other in the process
"The Art of the Game"

Rated: M (NC17)

Notes: A special thank you to StorybyCorey for her invaluable advice and beta work on this beast. Enjoy!

* * *

Mulder reluctantly pulled away. Scully had felt wonderful pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her while they hit baseballs into the evening sky. Her laugher still rang in his ears – that rare, unadulterated Scully belly laugh.

He walked out to his young partner-in-crime, who was gathering up the wayward balls, and handed him his earnings. The boy tipped his cap and ran off, his little legs carrying him down the field towards the suburban streets beyond the park.

Mulder walked back to home plate to find Scully waiting for him, leaning her weight against the metal fence. He picked up the bat and rested it against his shoulder. "That was fun, Mulder," she smiled, and she bit her lip as he bashfully ducked his chin.

"Well, I'm glad you liked your birthday present, Scully… Only the best for you," he played.

She rolled her eyes, licking her lips.

They walked in companionable silence back to their cars. Mulder tossed the baseball bat and bucket of balls into the backseat, before closing it with a loud sigh. "Do you wanna…, I don't know…, go get a drink or something?" he asked, arching his eyebrows hopefully at her.

She hesitated for only a moment, then curling up her lips, she replied, "Sure, Mulder. Yes. Yes, that would be fun."

He grinned at her and opened his driver's door. "Great…, follow me there?" he asked.

"You lead the way, Mr. Baseball!" Lord knows what she had just agreed to, but the night had been surprisingly fun so far, and she understood his desire to continue. She was glad he'd been the one to give them this nudge, because she wasn't sure she'd have had the guts to do it herself.

She couldn't wait to see what would transpire.

* * *

The bar was particularly crowded, even for a Saturday. Situated on the outskirts of Dupont Circle and Georgetown, Mo's Grill was one of the newest bars in the area, and by the sheer volume of the crowd inside, everyone in Washington wanted to dine there. The street was lined with people waiting to be seated, their eagerness to enter the newest watering hole overpowering any frustration they might have held for the long wait.

"Mulder, this place is clearly meant for a younger crowd. I think I'm getting too damn old to wait in a line that long," Scully whined, as she followed her eager partner down the populous sidewalk to walk towards the seating hostess' podium.

He did not turn around to address her, instead trekked forward to his goal. "Oh, come on, Scully. Don't you remember being young once?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to remain polite and courteous as she edged her way through the cigarette smoke of patrons desperate for a fix. After what seemed like forever, she caught up to Mulder, who was standing behind a younger woman speaking to the hostess.

"The wait is around an hour and half. Is that okay?" the hostess remarked, bored, her features void of expression. The younger woman nodded, and the hostess wrote down her call information. Scully scoffed and grabbed Mulder's bicep.

"Mulder. An HOUR AND A HALF?" she asked, her eyebrows practically growing from her hairline. "I'm not waiting that long. Let's just go somewhere else." When he didn't say anything in response to her protestations, she huffed a long sigh and shook her head.

He smirked and licked his bottom lip, before once again turning his attention to the hostess. "Mulder, party of two," he smiled, holding up two fingers for show. Scully looked up at her partner in shock, a smile beginning to edge along her lips. The hostess gathered the menus and motioned for the two of them to follow her. Mulder reached behind him to grab Scully's hand and leaned down to speak closely in her ear, "I know someone who knows someone, Scully." She looked up at him with a skeptical expression and tightened her grip on his hand, as he pulled her through the crowded restaurant, his height providing him an advantage of being able to see over the crowd.

As they reached a small booth, he dropped her hand. "Besides, we're still celebrating your birthday, right?" he said, giving her a small wink. Scully's cheeks flushed a little, and she bowed her head to hide her sudden embarrassment. She took off her green suede coat and draped it behind her.

A black leather bench sat along the back wall of the bar with small tables spaced every few feet apart. Without a chair in front of their cocktail table, they were forced to sit side-by-side, only inches from each other. She adjusted her simple black shirt and slid into the seat, while Mulder took off his jacket. He'd removed his Gray's jersey, leaving only the faded black long-sleeved shirt from beneath it.

Upon sitting, Scully turned towards her partner, an amused expression playing on her face. "Okay, Mulder. First the baseball…, now the bar…, what gives?" She leaned her left elbow on the table, her fingers draped over the side. He shrugged, flustered, not quite sure what to say. She noticed a small blush creeping up his neck, and her heart skipped a beat.

Turning his body toward hers, he grinned, "What? A guy can't take his friend out for birthday drinks?"

Her mouth curled into a half-smile, and she felt herself blush. "That's cute, Mulder, really," she said, rolling her eyes, "But we've already established that it's not my birthday."

She lifted her hand and lightly fingered the sleeve of his shirt. His hairs immediately stood on end, and his eyes penetrated hers. She fought a smile, her lips twitching. "Not unless you have that nicely wrapped package hidden around here somewhere," she laughed coyly. Never one to miss an opportunity for innuendo, Mulder replied, "Oh, there's a package around here, but it's up to you whether you want to unwrap it," he flirted, his eyebrows wagging and eyes gleaming.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "I like unwrapping big packages, Mulder," she said coquettishly, arching an eyebrow. His nostrils flared, and his eyes widened. She held her gaze for a few seconds before ducking her head and smiling shyly, the boldness of her words spreading a blush across her alabaster cheeks.

Although he thought of himself as quick-witted, her fearlessness left him speechless, mouth gaping, words unable to escape. One thing he knew was that the image of Scully 'unwrapping' his cock would now forever be imprinted on his memory. He wiped at the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

He needed a drink.

Now.

He waved down the waitress.

"What can I get you two?" she said, smiling at the couple. Mulder gestured for Scully to answer first. She smiled at the younger woman.

"Uhm, a gin and tonic with lime, please." The waitress nodded, then settled her gaze on Mulder.

"Pacifico, please," he remarked. The waitress wrote down their order and smiled softly, before turning and walking away.

The bar was directly in front of them, lights reflecting off the glass of the multi-colored liquor bottles, twinkling like Christmas lights behind the brushed metal of the surface. Girlfriends greeted each other happily and with the shrill squeaks only those in their early twenties possessed. Single gentleman stalked together in packs as they sat back and observed, gesturing and pointing to the ladies who would fill their needs and desires for the evening.

The waitress came with their drinks, placing them on the table. Mulder and Scully both gave her polite, tight-lipped smiles before she retreated. Scully squeezed a lime into her drink and used the small black straw to mix it. Mulder watched as she lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked the sour citrus from the pads, her wet saliva glistening on her digits. He felt his belly tighten, and he swallowed thickly when he saw her wet, pink tongue graze her fingers before wiping them on the edge of her cocktail napkin.

She stirred the drink twice more, lifting the glass to her mouth and taking a small sip, her cheeks slightly hollowing as she sucked from the thin straw. Mulder cleared his throat and turned his attention to his own bottle, picking it up and taking a large swig, practically drinking half the bottle in one fail swoop.

He needed more alcohol.

As if an evening spent with Scully in his arms, her hips rubbing against his crotch, hadn't been torturous enough, here she was now, sitting next to him, licking her fucking fingers. He grimaced. He should have just gone home after the baseball game and spent the evening with his trusty right hand, just like he had every Saturday night for the past six years. This was going to be unbearable. But as he looked over at her, unadulterated joy painted across her face, he knew he'd made the right decision.

Sighing, he laid back against the edge of the booth, letting his head drop back against the wall, and turned his face towards hers. The lighting above them was darker than the rest of the bar, adding to the illusion of romance, and he noted (approvingly, he might add) that only her décolletage and face were easily visible, as the black of her shirt blended into the background.

Her collarbones stood proudly out from the ivory flesh of her neck, their shadows contrasting against the angelic glow of her skin. The valley between the tendons in her throat contracted, pulsing with her breathing, and he ruminated over whether she placed her perfume in the hollow of her throat, or along the sensitive line from her ear to her shoulder. He shuddered as his eyes trailed along the path his tongue desperately wanted to take. He wondered how easily she would mark if he reached across the booth and nipped at that tendon.

He watched in slow motion as a bead of water dribbled along the outside of her glass. She lifted it to her mouth, and Mulder fought back a moan as he watched her tongue reach out and lap along the side, sucking it back in and swallowing it. He sat up and leaned forward, his pants suddenly growing uncomfortably tight. Maybe if he did multiplication tables in his head, he could tame the beast before he embarrassed himself. He could probably come in a couple seconds if he just took care of it. Would she notice if he went to the bathroom? He winced as he considered his options, shifting restlessly in his seat.

Her cheeks were pink, and he was unsure whether it was from emotion or alcohol, but he couldn't help taking his hand and bringing it to her face, gently adjusting a small strand of hair. Her breathing accelerated faintly at his touch.

The hair hadn't needed to be moved.

 _She_ knew that.

 _He_ knew that.

It had just been an excuse to touch her.

The slight brush of his hand on her cheek left her quivering in its wake. Her breathing caught in her throat, and it burned with anxious desire. She swallowed thickly. She watched him look at her with eyes dark and full of longing – the way he touched her was almost reverent. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing the strands his fingers had just left. She could almost feel the heat his touch had left behind.

Scully leaned back and turned her eyes towards the bar – anything to distract her from the intensity of his gaze. His concentration was making her clit throb. She could feel the energy radiating from his body, and her breaths quickened, her stomach fluttering with anxious desire. She shifted in her chair and squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the throbbing. Anymore, the simplest touch of his hand on her skin was enough to overwhelm her, sending sparks of heat down to her core and drenching her panties.

She downed the remainder of her glass in one swallow, her cheeks distended as she consumed the large amount. She closed her eyes and groaned as the harshness of the alcohol overwhelmed her senses, and she slammed the glass on the table, her lips pursed to a perfect 'o'. She closed her eyes as she felt the booze already taking affect and leaned back in her booth, resting her head along the back, hands clasped on her stomach.

Mulder looked at her. "Sleeping one off already, Scully?" he smiled, mirroring her position and finishing the rest of his beer. She opened one eye and laughed. "Oh please, Mulder. No, I was just thinking about those girls at the bar over there." She gestured with her chin. Mulder lifted his eyes and found the pair sitting at the bar.

"What about them?" he asked, eyeing them carefully.

She smiled and closed her eyes briefly, licking her lips. "I was just thinking about how I used to come to places like this in my early twenties and…" she waved her wrist in circles, gesturing towards the scene before them. His eyes turned to hers.

"And….?" he prompted, making the same gesture.

"And what, Mulder? Flirt. Pick up men. Get drunk…, all of it."

He shot an eyebrow up at her, half-smiling, amused. "Yeah, somehow I find it hard to believe that young Dana Scully came to bars like these to pick up fellow co-eds," he scoffed.

She sat up and turned her body to address his slightly reclining torso. Her eyebrow arched to new heights. "You don't think that I can flirt, Mulder?"

He smiled at her and reached out to lightly tug at her shirt sleeve, her skin breaking out in goose bumps where his finger had grazed. "Scully, I've known you for six years. Sure, you CAN flirt, but I wouldn't call you 'a flirt', necessarily. But you're a fun flirt. An innocent flirt. If you ever did anything overtly sexually flirtatious, I'd…" he trailed off, closing his eyes, shaking his head.

He didn't need the image of a sexually flirtatious Dana Scully joining those he already possessed. It was not helping the uncomfortable situation in his jeans.

'Is that really how he sees me?' she wondered. Was he the only one allowed to make sexual innuendo, while she continued to play the part of Virgin Mary, or worse, kid sister? Not that she could particularly blame him. It wasn't like she gave him many opportunities to see her, really see her, outside of their work personas, buttoned up and proper in her Donna Karan suits. She licked her lips and turned in her seat, reaching down to pick up her handbag. Well. 'Let's just see if I still have it in me,' she thought, a wicked thrill running down her spine. She could already feel the adrenaline in her mouth.

"I'm getting another round," she said, as she scooted out of the booth. Mulder watched her as she walked up to the bar, leaning her forearms on the brushed metal surface, her feet shuffling while she shifted her weight.

Even in a group of young, scantily clad college students, Mulder only had eyes for the small redhead at the bar. He could sit back like this and watch her all night. She leaned up on her toes to push herself forward on the bar, and his eyes narrowed when the attractive bartender winked at her.

Scully put her handbag over her shoulder as she carried small glasses between her fingers and the bottles of beer in the crook of her arm. Once she was close enough, he could tell that they were shot glasses. He couldn't help the corner of his mouth from turning up into a smile. 'Well, look at you, Scully,' he thought.

"Tequila," she said, sliding into the booth. Mulder leaned forward, raising his eyebrows in surprise. She placed the beer bottles on the table, scooting one towards him.

He lifted his shot glass and held it out slightly. "To…fake birthdays," he said, clinking her small glass with his own before downing his shot. Her mouth gaped open and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Mulder! You cheat. You didn't do it right," she laughingly admonished.

He grimaced as the amber liquid burned his throat. "How the hell am I supposed to do it?" he winced, watching her.

"Mulder," she purred, "You have to lick the salt, THEN shoot the tequila, THEN suck on the lime."

All Mulder heard was 'lick' and 'suck' and he blushed. He laughed, ducking his head, praying she didn't see the effect her words had on him. It wasn't the first time she had turned him on with her words, or with her voice, but it still surprised him.

He gestured to her in forfeit, shifting in his seat. "You're right, Scully. Well, go on G-Woman. Show me how it's done."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. This was something she MIGHT have done ten years ago…but only after copious amounts of alcohol had already been consumed. She was barely feeling the effects from her one drink.

Her fingers began to shake with anticipation. This was so unlike the 'Scully' he was used to. There were parts of her that he wasn't aware of – parts of her that even she, admittedly, had forgotten about. The last date she'd gone on had been…, well …, she didn't want to think about that evening, and her lower back burned in remembrance. But she did remember feeling sexy ,feeling free. And a part of her wanted to feel that way again. To be young. To be free of the monsters they faced on a weekly basis.

Mulder thought she wasn't capable of doing anything 'overtly sexual,' and maybe he was right. 'Scully,' wasn't, at least. And so far, he only knew 'Scully'. But tonight he was going to meet 'Dana.'

She turned to him and smiled, gesturing to the drink and its accessories in front of her.

Her smile was small and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated her next move. She hooked a finger at him, gesturing for him to lean towards her. The bar was loud, the music blaring above him, so Mulder thought nothing of the gesture as he turned his ear towards her and leaned over slightly. She leaned forward and placed her mouth by his ear, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine as he closed his eyes. 'He asked for it,' she thought.

She murmured softly, her voice dropping an octave, "You have to lick first."

Her words were slow and calculated as she dropped her chin and ran her wet tongue just under his jaw, feeling his day-old stubble bristle along her tongue while she quickly lapped against the grain. Mulder instinctively jerked when he felt the heat of her tongue against his neck. He swallowed his moan, and it vibrated in the back of his throat.

"Mmm, salty," she purred into his neck before sitting back and expertly tossing the shot into her mouth, swallowing in one fail swoop. Mulder swallowed convulsively. He then watched, unabashed, as she nursed the sour lime between her lips, sucking the life out of it.

His eyes were orbs of both shock and arousal as he looked over at his (until now) straight-laced partner. She smiled at him, her eyes playful and flirtatious, as she sat back in the seat, adjusted her pant leg, and wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingers. Mulder's brain officially shut down, replaying over and over again the softness and heat of her tongue against his neck.

"I win," she said, smiling a huge, toothy grin at him, what Mulder would have called a 'shit-eating grin'.

Mulder's eyes hadn't moved from her former position, and he realized he had been staring at a blank space for longer than acceptable. She noticed his reaction and couldn't help the smug smile from playing on her lips, and she muffled a laugh as her bottom lip pulled between her teeth in satisfaction.

"Wha…?" he stammered, breathless.

"I said," she began, smiling at him, "that I win." When he just continued to stare into the blank space, she gently touched his arm.

He finally turned his face to her, blinking rapidly to clear his head. He felt like a cartoon character, staring at a pretty woman with his tongue hanging out, watching it roll down the sidewalk before manually pulling it back into his mouth, eyes bulging from his head.

"Whatdoyoumeanyouwin, Scully?" he asked, the words jumbling together as he fought for control over his tongue.

She laughed throatily, and he felt his cock twitch at the beautiful, yet sadly unfamiliar, sound.

"Mulder, I called your bluff!" She pointed a finger at him, smiling. "You said I couldn't be 'overtly sexually flirtatious.' Was that overtly sexually flirtatious enough for you?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper as she leaned forward to speak directly in his ear.

He sat back with an audible groan. "Uh… yeah, Scully. You definitely win," he said, his eyes closing, a rushed breath escaping through his lips.

She watched the emotions play across his face, and if she didn't know better, she would have to say he was flustered. Hot and bothered, even. She smirked and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. She just wished this scenario was real, that it wasn't simply a dare – she wished she could take his stunned face between her hands and let him taste the tequila on her tongue. Her nipples tightened, buzzing with want.

Scully shook her head, clearing the titillating thoughts from her reverie and swiping her tongue over her upper teeth. She looked at Mulder and playfully rolled her eyes, taking pity on the poor guy. "Okay, I'm sorry, Mulder… That was unfair," she said, reaching her hand out to rub his arm.

He chuckled and sighed, hoping a deep breath could clear his body of the fire that was burning beneath his skin. The muscle of his forearms quivered under her hand, and he pulled his arm back before his body's reaction could give him away.

"Yeah, you uh… you definitely proved me wrong," he said, tipping the beer to his lips. She watched with fascination as his tongue darted out , licking his lips clean of residual froth, and she felt her clit ache, imagining what his tongue would feel like between her legs. Would he use the flat of his tongue, or the tip? Would he flick at her, or swirl? Would he pump his tongue in and out of her as she dripped around his lips? She took a shuddery breath and shifted in her seat.

"Clearly," she said, looking at him, "You don't know everything about me."

He looked pointedly at her, his eyes trailing down her shirt to land at her nipples, which were standing proudly at attention, pointing through her bra like beacons in a dark night. "Clearly," he said, his eyes meeting hers with an arch of his eyebrow. She licked her lips, and leaned forward, a hint of cleavage peeking from her shirt. She slowly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, noticing with satisfaction that his eyes immediately dropped to her cleavage, his nostrils flaring, a faint flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman, Mulder."

Never had he been more amazed by this woman than right this very moment. Little by little, her carefully erected walls were crashing down around her, and he was getting a glimpse of the Dana Scully he had always wanted to know, the Dana Scully that he'd only briefly met but with whom he'd fallen deeply in love.

He tried his hardest, really he did. He tried to not stare too much at work or when they were together, but there were little things about her he couldn't ignore— the way her hair curled under her chin, or how it shimmered in the sunlight. The way her hips swayed in those tight little skirts she wore, or the way she looked when she tried not to let him know he had made her laugh. If he made a list of all of the reasons why he loved her, the list would be endless, for he found a new reason to love her every day.

"What else don't I know about you?" he said, sitting back, mirroring her position, reclining slightly against the back of the seat. His hands came back and threaded behind his head.

Scully picked up her beer and took a swig. "Well, what would you like to know?" she asked, playfully, her eyebrows wriggling in open invitation.

A loaded question if he'd ever heard one. There were so many things he wanted to know about the mysterious woman beside him. She'd consumed his thoughts for as long as he'd known her – it seemed only fair that he learned more about her, about 'Dana'.

Scully he knew everything about. He knew how she took her coffee, and what she had for lunch yesterday. He knew what color pen she preferred to use for forms, and how Mike in accounting had a crush on her. Even _she_ didn't know _that_! But he knew Scully like he knew the back of his hand.

Dana was a mystery. A mystery he wanted to solve, one clue at a time. He wanted to know her deepest darkest secrets, the sort of things only shared with a lover, lying side by side after a night of making love. He wanted to know about her dreams, and whether she dreamed of him as much as he dreamed of her. He wanted to know what sounds she would make when kissed behind the ear, or behind her knee. He wanted to know if she regretted ever meeting him. He wanted to know if she would ever go on a date with him…love him…make love with him…for as long as they both shall live.

But he couldn't ask those things.

His mouth curled into a nervous smile, "Scully, you gotta give a guy some parameters or something…."

She rolled her eyes. "Mulder, if you want to ask me questions about sex, you can. I promise I won't get mad," she said, a little nervous about what sort of questions he would ask, but admittedly turned on that he would even consider ones of that particular nature.

Sex wasn't EXACTLY the topic he'd thought to ask her about, but if she insisted…

"Scully…?" he questioned, taking a deep breath, sipping his beer.

She sat forward , placing her right ankle under her knee in order to face him. "I'm serious, Mulder. We spend all of our time together. We never get to do stuff like this. I'm sure you're curious about things in my life, just as I'm curious about things in yours," she said. "Besides…, I've had a couple drinks…"

He sat quietly, sipping his beer. She had no idea the thoughts running through his head. He felt although he had a pit in his belly, and he swallowed nervously around it.

"Mulder, just ASK!" she laughed, shoving his arm.

He held up his hands in defeat. "You won't get mad or be offended?"

"No," she said seriously. He looked at her face, and for the first time in a long time, he saw openness and trust.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and the way she was sitting forced her shirt to gap, allowing him to see the V of her cleavage. Every breath she took arched her chest towards him, and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Okay, fine," he said, his voice a bit stronger than earlier. He looked her straight in the eye, "How many people have you slept with?"

She paused for a quick moment, but her expression didn't change. "Five men…," she said, bringing her bottle to her lips and taking a sip. "And one woman," she said forcing her eyes to meet his.

 _A woman?_

Well THAT was a plot twist he hadn't been expecting. His mouth immediately went dry.

"A..a…a…woman?" he stammered, trying his best to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

Scully rolled her eyes, dismissively waving a hand at him, "Yeah…sophomore year in college. It was one time. Next question," she said matter-of-factly.

Scully pulled the corner of her lip between her teeth, nervously working the flesh as she awaited his reaction. She hadn't needed to tell him about that drunken night of youthful indiscretion, but, if she were being honest with herself, she knew she'd done it purely in hopes of turning him on.

And turn him on it did.

Mulder raised his face to the ceiling, taking a deep breath. This was certainly an interesting piece of information to gather. There were thousand different ways he could take it, but right now, he couldn't shake the image in his mind of a young Dana Scully's tongue, circling the clit of a faceless woman, groaning in a dorm room single bed.

He choked back a moan and cleared his throat.

He was probably going to need to take that 'bathroom break' after all. He wiped his hands on his pant legs and ducked his head before sliding out of the booth.

"Okay, think of your question, Scully. I have to uh…," he said, stammering as he wiped his forehead. "I have to hit the head. The beer…," he chuckled, trailing off uncomfortably. Scully smirked and leaned back, watching his ass sway as he walked away.

Mulder walked into the men's room and headed for the nearest stall, making sure the door was properly latched before turning his back and unbuttoning his jeans. He was painfully erect, and he grimaced as he reached inside and pulled out his cock.

The head was already glistening with precum and he bit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood, to prevent himself from moaning as his fist wrapped around his flesh. He was dizzy and his cock ached painfully. He could feel his forehead breaking into a sweat as he quickly moved over his length, pumping it forcefully.

He couldn't believe he was this worked up over an evening out with Scully. He was used to being aroused around her, but he had never been like this—generally he saved his self-service until later in the evening, like any other sorry asshole in love with his partner, but afraid to tell her.

But tonight, he couldn't wait that long. This Scully tonight was different. She was happy and giggly and girlish and flirtatious.

One image of Scully writhing and moaning while another woman licked her pussy, and he shot his seed forcefully into the toilet below him, biting his arm to holdback a violent groan.

Well, that was pathetic. Only twenty seconds of fantasy, and he hadn't been able to control it any longer.

"Jesus, Scully… What you do to me…" he whispered to himself.

He dropped his rapidly softening dick from his grip and leaned against the door, breathing deeply, willing his heart rate to decrease. After tucking himself back in, he went to the sinks and splashed cold water onto his face. 'Get it together, man,' he told himself, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Scully smiled at him as he scooted back into his seat. "Feel better?" she asked coyly.

"You have no idea," he mumbled quietly.

She leaned forward, "Hmm?"

He brushed her off, "It's nothing… Okay, Scully. Your turn."

She finished her beer and nodded her head while she swallowed, "Right."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side in thought. "Hmmmm…," she said pensively. She really wanted to ask him about his history with Diana Fowley. She really wanted to ask him if he found her attractive. She really wanted to ask him if he would take her home and fuck her senseless. But she couldn't.

She had to keep it light.

Keep it fun.

"Uhm," she chuckled. "This is harder than I thought," she said, rubbing her face. "Okay…not as racy as the first question, but a question nonetheless…"

She shifted to bring her feet underneath her, resting her right elbow on the back of the seat. Mulder turned his head in her direction, his arms crossed over his chest. His features were soft and the alcohol had created a nice flush over his face, heightening the pink of his full lips. He looked at her under lids that were heavy from consumption, the irises sparkling from the lights around them.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so comfortable, so sated. She felt her belly tighten, as she wondered whether he'd look this way after having sex. So content. So peaceful. He really was beautiful.

She really needed to get laid.

"Scully?" Mulder asked, noticing her absent gaze.

Her eyes darted to his, and her mouth parted, realizing she hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry…I uh…I lost my train of thought," she smiled into her lap, her cheeks blazing.

"Actually…I have another question," he said, pre-empting her words.

She tilted her head to the side, "Okay. Go for it." She leaned her face into the palm of her arm that was resting on the back of the seat. He leaned forward to mirror her, his thigh inadvertently coming to rest against her knee, creating a buzz on the skin where their bodies touched. Their faces were so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She wondered if she smelled the same. It was sweet and warm, and she matched her breathing to his.

His eyes squinted ever so gently, and he reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his finger linger longer than necessary as it trailed down her cheek, making her body shiver and her eyelids flutter.

His eyes were tender as they looked into hers, "Why uhm…why don't you date, Scully?" he asked softly.

He held up his hand to prevent her from speaking. "And before you get defensive, just know that it's not like I'm Mr. Popularity either…, but…," he trailed off, smiling, searching for the right words.

She arched an eyebrow. "But?" she asked, her voice breathy, constricted from the sudden large knot in her throat.

Mulder brought a finger out to swipe softly at her jaw, gently biting his bottom lip as he did so, "But you're a beautiful woman, and you could have anyone you wanted, so I guess I'm wondering why you're here with me tonight and not with one of your many admirers from the bullpen?"

He couldn't believe he had just asked that. What the fuck was he thinking? He mentally cursed, and yet secretly praised, himself, for having the balls to ask something so brazen. It could go two ways— she could either answer him, or she could get defensive, potentially even walking out, ruining any chance he had.

She held his gaze, searching his tender eyes. She wanted to feel embarrassed. She wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. But, as she looked at him, she saw that his question was genuine and without malice. She saw her own emotions reflected back at her.

Wait. _Wait._

 _Beautiful?_

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly, her lips betraying her attempt to not smile at him. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and her skin burned. 'Oh my God, he made me blush,' she cringed.

'Oh, my God I made Scully blush,' he realized.

He scoffed an uncomfortable laugh, and turned his head away from her. "You know you're beautiful, Scully," he said, looking at their table and wishing he had another drink to distract him.

"Do _you_ think I'm beautiful?" she asked again, bringing a finger to swipe at his shirt sleeve. The hairs on his arm stood on end, and he shuddered faintly.

She had him cornered, and she was playing the advantage. She knew he thought she was beautiful – he had told her, in so many words, over the years, but she wanted to hear him _say_ it. Actually say it.

He looked back at her. "You haven't answered my first question, Scully," he reminded her playfully.

She licked her lips and rolled her eyes, recognizing his attempts to shift the focus away from himself.

"Fine," she sighed, "I don't date any of the men in the bullpen because…," she trailed off.

"Because they're intimated by you," Mulder finished for her.

She smiled sadly, and shook her head, "No…because no one asks, Mulder."

His face whipped to hers in shock. _What?_ How was that possible? He was tormented on a daily basis by the singularly-focused, horny ramblings of the young agents in the bullpen. He saw how they looked at her, how they leered. And he couldn't blame them. He looked at her, too. She was beautiful. She was sexy as hell. He wasn't stupid –his hand on her lower back did more than just direct her through a door –it signaled to the others that there was an Alpha present. She belonged to him.

"What?" he scoffed. "Bullshit…I…I don't believe that, Scully," he challenged her, his eyes doubtful.

She licked her lips and rolled her eyes. "Mulder, it's fine. Really." Her cheeks were blazing with embarrassment and hurt pride, and Mulder could feel his neck reddening with emotion boarding on anger. "No, it's not, Scully. It's not okay. Any man would be lucky to have you," he finished softly.

Her face turned towards his, and he saw that her eyes were glistening.

" _Any_ man, Mulder?" she asked carefully, her eye brows crinkling, begging for clarification.

He swallowed thickly, and nodded once. "Yeah," he sighed.

The air was thick around them with the implications of his words, the roar of the music dampened in the background, their gazes so intense that everything in the room ceased to exist in that moment. It was just the two of them.

"Mulder…don't stall. Answer my question from before...," her voice was soft, as she fiercely held his gaze.

He sucked in a breath as she reached a hand out to touch his arm, heat running through his limbs at the contact.

"What was the question again?" He blinked, lost in the blue depths of her eyes.

"Mulder, do _you_ think I'm beautiful?" Her eyes sparkled, their faces only inches apart as her finger continued to burn into his skin.

No, he didn't think she was beautiful. He thought she was stunning. He thought she was the most magnificent creature to walk this planet, and he wanted to punch any man who didn't realize that. He breathed slowly through his mouth, carefully choosing his words.

"Yes, I think you're beautiful, Scully," his voice was imperceptible, barely above a whisper, and she had to read his lips to hear it. But she did, and she couldn't help the girlish duck of her chin, flattered and moved by his words.

They sat in silence for a few moments, their broken gaze finally dissipating the crackling tension in the air.

She thought back to earlier in the night when he held her in his arms, his hips pressed against hers, his hand gently guiding her body where he desired. Her body shivered remembering the way his breath tickled along her neck, the way his voice sounded as his mouth moved next to her ear, their hips moving together in unison.

"Mulder," she started, leaning towards him, her expression curious. "What was tonight about? The baseball, I mean," she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He pondered her question for a moment, his mouth twisting as he contemplated. Before he could answer, the waitress came back to the table, gesturing to the beers, "Another round?"

Mulder and Scully both nodded, not breaking their gaze to even look at the woman.

Scully sat silently as she waited for Mulder's response. After a few awkward seconds, she broke the silence, "Mulder…? My question?"

He sighed uncomfortably, and rubbed his face. She could see the question bothered him, but she wasn't sure why. "Mulder, clearly you thought about this evening, planned it….You…You had reservations here," she said, gesturing to the bar.

He turned and faced her, and with a shrug and coy smile he said, "Would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to spend some time with you?"

Scully gasped softly at his admission, the truthfulness of his words moving her, spreading warmth across her chest. She turned her face from his and bit the corner of her lip, masking the full smile her mouth so desired.

He reached his hand out to cup her jaw, his thumb pulling her lip from her mouth. "I wish you wouldn't do that, Scully," he said softly, his eyes focused intently on her mouth. "You've got a beautiful smile…, don't hide it," he said, his voice deep and soft as his eyes focused on her mouth, the pad of his thumb lightly trailing down her chin. "Sorry," he pulled back suddenly, realizing the forwardness of his actions. Scully touched her fingers to her lips, and took a deep breath, trying unavailingly to control the erratic beating of her heart. She didn't dare ask him another question.

Scully licked her lips, still tingling from his touch, and looked surreptitiously at her partner out of the corner of her eye. He was motionless, staring forward, his jaw firm and set as his fingers idly peeled at the label of the drink. Her skin burned and her belly fluttered and as she sipped her drink she wondered if it was the alcohol making her feel this way, or perhaps something different. Her stomach lurched and she brought the bottle to her lips with a shaky hand.

She watched the bartender hand two young women each a bottle of beer, and gesture over to the male co-eds at the other side of the bar. The girls giggled to each other before raising their hands to thank the boys. The young men then casually walked over the women, standing beside their barstools. Scully groaned lightly and shook her head, rubbing her face with her hands.

"God, Mulder, were we that young once?" she huffed, gesturing to the bar.

Her words broke him of his quiet state, his eyes moving towards the bar. He watched as patrons flirted and laughed, touching each other, sipping colorful drinks he knew contained more juice than alcohol. He watched those two men stand next to a brunette in her early twenties, and her blonde friend, laughing and talking with them. He winced. It looked awkward. It looked almost painful.

"Jesus. If we were that young once, please tell me that I didn't look like that when I tried to pick up a woman," he said, his chin gesturing towards the young Romeos. Scully laughed and placed her hand on his thigh. Mulder's leg jerked gently, surprised by her forward act.

"Oh, Mulder…I hope I didn't look like these young girls in here either. Was it that easy? Really? A push-up bra, some lipstick, a guy buys you a drink and that's that?" she asked incredulously. He regarded the young men for a moment, watching their attempts to pick up the women, and he chuckled, bringing the bottle to his mouth.

"Yeah, I think they're doing it wrong," he said, his voice choked as he swallowed the viscous liquid.

She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, her eyebrow arching and lips curling into a smirk. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly, a smile forming on her face. "Mulder…, when was the last time you went on a date?" she asked playfully. "How would you know if they're seducing these women incorrectly?"

"Because it's obvious those women aren't interested. If they had done their work properly, they would be taking them home right now," he said. Scully sat silently, curiously licking her lips.

"You can't just buy a woman a drink and expect to make love to her," he argued. Scully felt her stomach flip. She had never heard him use the phrase 'make love,' but just hearing the words did something dangerous to her body.

"Then what should they have done?" she asked, her voice raspier than she realized.

He looked at her quickly, and then turned his face back towards the scene. "Hey, I know it's been a long time since I've been in one of these establishments for that particular task, but I do remember how to seduce, Scully."

She smirked at him and nodded slowly, pulling her lips between her teeth, keeping her comments locked tightly in her throat. He sighed, knowing she was holding back, so he pushed forward with a groan.

"Fine… That man thought buying the woman a drink would be the best method to start a conversation. I would have simply told her that the blue from the blouse made her eyes look beautiful. I would have, I know it's shocking, actually introduced myself to her before I even thought of buying her a drink. I would have asked her NAME... (gasp)…, and, then I would have spent the rest of the night letting HER talk – getting to know HER."

Scully stared at her partner, her brow furrowed as she regarded him. His words shocked her – this was definitely a side of Mulder to which she had never been privy. She couldn't help the pang of jealousy when she thought of the women in his past who had seen this unbelievably tender side of him.

She sat curled in her seat facing him, and Mulder turned to mirror her. Their faces were close, and their bent knees touched. His hand inched out slowly, and his fingers lightly touched her leg. "Women want a connection. They want to feel special, cherished." Scully could feel her eyes staring dreamily as she listened.

He shifted closer, and pulled her bent leg to drape over his own. She gasped as his hand began to stroke her thigh, his thumb tracing circles on the muscles of her strong leg. "Seduction," he began softly, "is about connection, Scully." His eyes sought hers, and she swallowed audibly when she saw how they'd colored, his pupils so dilated, his eyes appeared black. His hand inched up her thigh, and he felt his cock stir to life as her hot breaths rushed rapidly out of her lungs.

"Seduction…," he said, pushing his torso closer, feeling her breasts brush against his shirt, "is about making a woman want you…desire you…, by showing her how special she is – how much she means to you," he whispered, lost in her eyes, the desire in them mirroring his own.

He lifted his free hand against the back of the booth and trailed his fingers through her hair, letting the tresses fall loosely from his fingers. He bit back a moan when he felt her shiver against his body, and he swore he could feel her hardened nipples poke his chest. His skin burned where they brushed against him. Their faces remained inches apart, and she felt his nose nuzzle hers. If she lifted her chin two inches she could cover his mouth with her lips. Her eyes darted between his lips and his eyes, both intoxicating in their own right.

"Is…is that wh…what this is?" she whispered, stammering.

He watched with intense fascination as her tongue licked her bottom lip, and she felt his grip on her thigh tighten. She could feel her folds swell as arousal flooded her, wetness seeping from her core.

She pulled her head back, and peered through her heavy lids at his face. "Are you seducing me, Mulder?" she asked seriously, her raspy voice surprising her.

His fingers left her hair, and paved a hot trail down her cheekbone to the corner of her mouth. Her mouth parted, and he gently pulled at her lip with the pad of his thumb, his eyes and mouth fascinated by the softness of her skin.

He finally found words to speak. "If I were seducing you, Scully," he said huskily, his eyes still locked on the spot where his fingers touched her body, "you would know it." She gasped at the finality of his words, his assertiveness registering in her clit, and she felt herself begin to swoon.

He continued, his eyes locking with hers, "If I were seducing you, Scully…, I would make sure you knew how beautiful you are…"

Her eyes fluttered closed and she swallowed convulsively, feeling her cheeks blaze and her nipples tighten painfully, aching to be touched. His right hand continued its discovery of her leg, growing confident when he let his hand dip into the recesses of inner thigh, his fingertips only inches from her core. Her clit was throbbing deliciously, and she was sure that if he touched her any closer he would be able to feel the evidence of her want seeping through her pants.

"I would make sure you knew how much I desire you…," he said headily, his mouth next to her ear, sending shivers along her spine with each puff of breath he made. He inched his fingers higher on her thigh, and she gasped audibly, shifting in her seat restlessly. He trailed them down her neck to her collarbone, where he traced the delicate bone structure. She couldn't help the small whimper that formed in the back of her throat.

"I would tell you how good you smell…," he whispered, and she shuddered when she felt his nose nuzzle the side of her neck. She unconsciously titled her head to the side, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

"And then, I would tell you I wanted to find out if you taste as good as you smell...," She muffled her moan through clenched lips when she felt his warm lips press over her jugular, the insatiable ache between her legs growing to maddening heights. Her skin quivered under his touch.

"I would kiss you like you deserve to be kissed," he continued, his breath on her neck, his voice deep and husky. "I would kiss you just to kiss you, Scully. Kiss you just to feel your lips against mine," he whispered, and Scully felt her heart contract, electricity oozing out of every pore.

"I would kiss you with my mouth," he started, kissing her neck delicately, his lips barely touching her skin. Scully gasped, trembling from his touch. Her body shivered with desire, and her breaths shook with lust.

"I would kiss you until you couldn't tell up from down…, right from wrong… I would kiss you until you forgot your own name." She was trembling under his hands, and his breathing was marathon-paced, sweat forming on his brow.

He pulled his face away from her neck, and met her eyes for the first time since beginning his "mock" seduction. His cock twitched, growing thicker by the second when he saw the rapture in her face—cheeks flushed, eyelids heavy, breaths coming in short pants… She was most definitely aroused. And he had done that to her.

His left hand cupped her cheek again, stroking her ivory skin. Her skin was buttery soft and silken under his fingers. His right hand crept higher on her thigh, and their eyes locked, his fingers inching higher and deeper, their eyes communicating the intent of his actions. His cock throbbed endlessly in his jeans, and he shifted his hips to ease the pressure, resulting in his bare arm brushing accidentally along her hardened nipples. She gasped, flinching slightly, his arm sending bursts of fiery warmth across her chest, and her eyes darted down to where his arm had brushed, watching her nipple harden further. "Fuck," he gasped quietly, watching her, her mouth slack and eyes directed at the place his arm had been.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't find words to describe what he was doing to her. Her body physically ached for him. She was dripping wet for him. With each ragged breath she took, she fought to keep herself from launching into him, straddling his lap, and grinding her throbbing core into his hardness until he couldn't see straight.

She couldn't think about how he would taste in her mouth, or the sounds he would make as she slid her naked body against his. She couldn't think about how his hands would feel on her body – the way they would cup her breasts, or tweak her nipples, or the way his tongue would feel as he flicked them to perfect tautness.

He was staring at her lips, and she brought her tongue out to wet them, noticing his eyes fluttering as he watched her. Her lips were full and luscious. God, if she only knew the fantasies he had about her mouth. Would it be as soft as it looked? How would it feel as she kissed her way down his chest…, or wrapped her lips around his thick cock? What would her mouth look like after he kissed her, or spent all evening making love to her?

His face crept closer to hers. What was happening? Was this really just a "pretend" seduction? A sexy way to prove a point? Was this real or just a game? She didn't know, and a part of her was distraught at the uncertainty, but the other part was so overcome by lust she couldn't see straight. His face moved closer…closer…

The ringing of his cell phone jerked them both back to reality, and she quickly swung her leg off his lap, tucking her hair behind her ear to regain her composure. She felt like she had been caught making out in her parents' basement, and she quickly looked around, hoping their little show hadn't attracted any unwanted attention. She sat forward with a deep breath and guzzled her now room-temperature beer, grateful for the libation to distract her. He looked over at her, his heart pounding in his chest. Her face was tinged pink, and her chest moved in rapid succession. He saw her pained expression as she swallowed a heaping mouthful of her drink. "Scully…, I…," he trailed off, his mouth open as he fought for words, gesturing to his phone. She nodded through closed eyes and smiled tightly, running her fingers through her hair. "It's fine, Mulder," she reassured, unable to meet his eyes.

"This had better be good!" he barked into the phone. Frustrated by the interruption, he clenched his jaw, the unwilling muscles twitching against his cheeks. He winced, and placed a hand by his ear. "Wait… I can't hear you… Hold on!" he yelled.

He leaned over and spoke into her ear, his voice deep and raspy, sending shivers down her back, "I'll be right back." Scully avoided his eyes, and nodded as she swallowed another large gulp.

Scully saw that the bar had grown even more crowded than before – not that she would have noticed. She probably wouldn't have noticed if the place had caught on fire in the last twenty minutes. She groaned, and wiped her forehead. What the fuck had just happened? Was this all part of some game?

It was her fault, really. She's the one who started it.

But it had felt _so_ real.

The gentleness of his touch. The way his eyes looked at her. The sound of his voice in her ear. Just the thought of it made her belly burn with desire. She remembered the feeling of his soft lips against her neck, his end of day stubble lightly grazing against her jaw and she shivered, her nipples buzzing while fresh moisture gathered at her core. She scoffed, embarrassed at her own body's reactions to him, at how turned on she was simply from his presence…, from his touch. It was hard not imagine how his lips would feel against other parts of her body – stroking, licking…

That had to be real. It couldn't have all been an act, some experiment?

 _Could it have been?_

Mulder stood outside the bar, pacing as he continued his phone conversation. "Okay… yeah… no, I'm going to have to speak with Scully first," he sighed. He didn't want to be outside speaking with the Lone Gunmen. He wanted to be inside, kissing Scully – feeling her soft slips move over his, and hearing her sigh into his mouth as his tongue traced her lips. Fuck, he was so close…

He half-heartedly listened to the conversation on the other side of the phone as he thought about what his next plans were. He felt a nervous twitch deep in his stomach when he thought about how quickly she had pulled herself away from him – she had almost seemed _relieved_ by the phone call. How was he going to save himself from extreme embarrassment when he walked back in there? He ended his call and paused at the door, swallowing the lump in his throat.

New groups of people were milling about, and Mulder had to practically push people over to get back to Scully. As he came closer to the bar, he saw her sitting at their table, smiling. He felt his stomach flutter as he looked at her. She was radiant as she talked to whoever was standing in front of her, and he felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet that he was here with her. She'd never more beautiful to him than in that moment.

Walking closer, he saw that the person making her laugh was, in fact, a very good looking gentleman probably ten years her junior. He offered her one of the beers, and she politely refused him, smiling and blushing girlishly at his attentions.

Mulder's smile fell, and he felt his heart shatter. He took a couple seconds to compose himself before he thought of about twenty ways he could maim this guy without anyone noticing.

He walked over to the table, and slid in next to her. She turned to him, and smiled so radiantly his breath caught in his throat at her beauty. She was so breathtaking in that second that he didn't think, his love for her, his desire for her overwhelming any rational thought. He swiftly cupped her face, passionately crushing his mouth to hers. She squeaked in surprise, her body tensing, but when his thumbs began to trace lazy circles in front of her ears, she softened like butter into his touch. His tongue gently parted her lips, and she willingly allowed him access – their tongues delicately, tentatively touching, making both of them moan as they deepened the kiss.

The man who was speaking with Scully stood, watching awkwardly as he held two beers in his hands, his feet shuffling on the floor.

Scully's hand moved between them, grasping Mulder's shirt, while his hand brushed through her hair, cradling her head against him. Finally, when breathing became difficult, he pulled away slowly. Her lips were swollen, and she felt his soft breath on her face. She smiled warmly at him as her eyes looked into his depths.

"Hi, honey. Sorry, I'm late," he said, stroking her cheekbone lovingly. Scully blushed, and ducked her head. He took her hand from his shirt and kissed it, holding it briefly before he placed it on his thigh. Her skin blazed with fresh arousal, and she idly wondered how quickly they could get out of the bar and into her apartment.

"Hi," Mulder said, turning and reaching out his hand to shake the hand of the man in front of their table. Scully's lips tingled where his mouth had been, and she brought her fingers up, feeling them swollen and tender.

"Hi…," the other man said skeptically, returning the man's handshake. "Dana didn't say she was here with anyone. I'm Matt."

Mulder turned to Scully, who was looking at the table, her chin down and cheeks red. She pursed her lips, and he saw her throat contract as she swallowed.

Mulder turned his attentions back to the young man, simply blinking at him.

"I'm Rob. Rob Petrie," Mulder said, pulling his hand back, and wrapping it around her shoulders.

She immediately tensed, her smile faltering, as she felt her heart drop in her stomach. What? _Rob?_ Her face turned to his in shock. His thumb stroked her bicep in lazy strokes, and she felt her stomach recoil. She felt shame rising in her chest. What a fool she had been. This whole thing had been an act. All his words – all his actions. Tears pricked her eyes, and her chest burned with embarrassment.

The young man scoffed a laugh, and shuffled his feet. "Okay then…well, have a nice night, Dana," he said, eyeing Mulder/Rob skeptically before smiling fondly at Scully. Scully nodded politely at him, willing the tears burning behind her eyes not to fall – she couldn't let Mulder know how utterly brokenhearted she was.

"It's fun playing games, isn't it, Scully," he whispered into her ear.

She removed his hand from around her arms, and scooted away from him, ducking her head to avoid his gaze. He turned towards her, and reached his hand out to brush the hair from her downturned head, letting his hand trail down her cheek and neck, making her shiver. Her jaw was hard and set, her mouth forming a perfect "o" as she pushed her tongue into the side of her cheek. She turned her face from his, tears brimming her lids. His touch made her body shudder, though she wasn't sure if it was from arousal or irritation.

She replayed the events of the night in her head, wondering whether she had just made a terrible mistake– had she really read him so wrongly? Had this all been a game to him? She'd done nothing less than throw herself at him. Didn't he see how real her emotions were? Or had she not made herself clear by now? Perhaps all she really was to him was "good old Scully" and nothing more.

She wished he hadn't flirted so casually with her, but she was also upset at herself, for reading more into it than there really was. She shook her head gently, cursing herself for ever thinking that he could possibly see her in any other light. He'd simply been proving a point. And she'd let him. Not only had she let him, but she'd encouraged him. Her throat burned with unshed emotion, and her hands shook against her legs.

She could feel his eyes on her, and it made her skin crawl with an uneasy tingle. She felt his knuckle touch her cheek. "So, Scully…,where were we?" he asked seductively, scooting towards her, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. She looked into her lap, and shook her head gently, crossing her legs, which effectively removed his hand.

He didn't seem to notice her uneasiness – in fact, it appeared like he wanted to keep playing. She swallowed the thick lump that had formed in her throat.

"You… uh… you don't have to play anymore, Mulder," she said softly. He sat back, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. She wouldn't look at him, and her body language suggested she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Scully…, I…," he stammered.

She sniffed softly, and turned her face to his, her eyes glassy, and her lips tight. "It's fine, Mulder. Really. I believe you… You uh…you don't have to prove to me that you know how to… pick up women. It's fine," she smiled forcefully. Her eyes were focused on his shirt, only darting to make eye contact briefly.

He shook his head, and reached his hand out to reassure her, noticing her flinch. "Scully, I… I wasn't…" He cursed himself for his inability to form coherent sentences, but he had to let her know that it wasn't just a show… not with her, never with her.

She cut him off when she turned her face towards his, and the image took the air from his chest. He knew she detested showing any weakness around him— never wanting to appear fragile, or incapable of her job—but after six years of spending almost every day with this woman, Mulder knew when she was trying to hide tears. Her eyes became glassy, her lids red. The blue of her eyes was never more prominent than when she was fighting back emotion. He hated that he noticed this about her, but he noticed everything about her. And the Scully sitting in front of him was hiding tears, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

He leaned over once more, and trailed his finger down her arm. She gasped, and watched as goose bumps formed on her bare flesh. She shook her head and moved to exit the seat.

"I have to go…," she said, quietly, grabbing her jacket and purse. Mulder looked at her and reached out to prevent her from leaving. "Wait, Scully… lemme pay the bill," he said, raising his arm to flag the waitress.

She averted her eyes from his, and slipped her arms inside the jacket. "It's fine, Mulder. I'm just going to get a cab," she said quickly, the jacket barely on her arms as she left their table.

Mulder stood and watched her leave the restaurant, his mouth agape. The waitress soon appeared, and Mulder handed her some bills hurriedly, donning his own jacket as he walked out of the restaurant.

Her gut was wrenched, twisting and aching as she walked down the street. She didn't know whether she wanted to scream or throw up. His actions confused her to her very core – which was not that foreign of a sensation (considering their line of work), but tonight was different. Tonight was personal, and she felt taken advantage of – used even – to prove a point.

He'd slid into their booth, and kissed her with such severity and passion she thought she was being swallowed alive. She had never been kissed like that in her life. He kissed her the way he promised he would, and the memory sent fresh tears to her eyes, her heart bursting inside her chest. Whatever affinity she'd felt for him in that moment had been wiped clean though, and the only thing she was feeling now was bereft embarrassment. Mortification, to be exact. How could he kiss her like he did, touch her like he did, only to deny his very existence with her the next minute, and go by a different name?

She wrapped her jacket tightly around her body, her arms crossed protectively in front of her as she quickly strode down the cement, batting the tears falling from her face. She cursed her foolishness, but she couldn't stop the feeling that her heart was breaking into a million little pieces. She clutched at her chest as she gasped for air, her chest aching. She didn't know when Mulder had taken up residence in her heart, but he had, and tonight he'd made her question whether she had a place in his. She loved him… She trusted him…, and she felt betrayed.

She could hear him calling her name with increasing volume, and she kept her back to him, her face down as she sobbed silently.

"SCULLY!" she heard him call one final time. She closed her eyes and set her jaw, wiping her face dry as she kept walking.

"Just…it's fine, Mulder. Really. I'm just tired," she called, not turning her head to face him.

He reached out for her arm, halting her progression. "Scully, would you wait?"

She sighed, and turned towards him. "Really, Mulder. I'm fine. I'm just going to walk home."

His heart crumbled when he saw her face, red and splotchy from crying. Scully was crying? She dropped her eyes to his chest, and wrapped her arms around herself. Her lips tightly pursed as she stared at him, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and apologize for being an asshole.

He stepped back and sighed, placing his hands inside his pockets. "You don't seem fine."

She swallowed, and nodded her head, shuffling her feet.

"Yeah well… Uhm… Thank you for tonight, Mulder. Thanks for…, thanks for…," she trailed off, her words catching in her throat. What could she thank him for? Thanks for playing a seduction game with me? Thanks for making me wonder whether I will ever be anything more than your partner?

"I'm sorry, Scully," he winced, desperately wanting to reach out to her. She closed her eyes, her body deflating slightly. She could tell he was sincere, and she knew how much it cost him to say it. Her eyes inched up to his, and she was surprised to see they were slightly glassy.

"What happened?" he asked, confused by the scene in front of him. It hurt his heart to see upset. "Was it something I…," he stammered, replaying the last twenty minutes in his head. When he left for the phone call, she was fine. After that guy left the table she was upset…

Realization dawned on him and he sighed. "When I saw you talking to that guy…, I just…," he paused, and closed his eyes, rolling his neck. "I'm sorry if I…, if I ruined an opportunity for you…, with him," he said, grimacing slightly, pained at notion of Scully being with another man.

"He…, he would be lucky to have you, Scully," he said as he averted his eyes from hers. He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, bringing the emotion thickening his voice under control. Scully stared at him, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Anyway," he began again, reaching out to fix the collar of her jacket. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes, into the raw depths of emotion she was finding there. "I had a great time tonight, Scully," he smiled at her and leaned down, bringing his lips to her ear. "You're a beautiful woman, Scully… I'm sorry I never told you more. You should be told every day."

He brushed his lips across her cheek, lingering a second longer than acceptable, but he needed to remember the feel of her – how she smelled, the way her skin felt on his lips. He had to commit it to memory.

He walked away from her without another word, leaving Scully shocked stunned on the sidewalk, words unable to form in her mouth. Her eyes searched the area surrounding her, hoping to find an understanding about what had just transpired. She was more confused now than she had been five minutes ago. What? Matt? She shook her head and walked back towards him, feeling the need to clear up their miscommunication. Clearly, their lines had crossed somewhere and she deserved an explanation for his words and actions just as much as he did.

He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear her approach, and he jerked when he heard her voice so close behind him.

She was out of breath. "You didn't," she said, her voice still choked and heavy.

His eyebrows twitched and knitted. "What?"

She took his hand, and pulled him towards a building, away from the prying ears of pedestrians waiting to cross the street.

"You didn't ruin an opportunity for me with Matt, Mulder. He went to University of Maryland… We were laughing about some of the same professors who are still there. It was nothing," she said, shaking her head slightly.

Mulder sighed and nodded, feeling immense relief wash over him. He laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. "I don't know what to say here, Scully."

"You didn't ruin an opportunity for me with Matt, Mulder. He went to University of Maryland… We were laughing about some of the same professors who are still there. It was nothing," she said, shaking her head slightly.

Mulder sighed and nodded, feeling immense relief wash over him. He laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. "I don't know what to say here, Scully."

"My dating someone would really bother you, wouldn't it?" she asked, softly.

He ducked his head and kicked at non-existent rocks on the cement, shrugging. She could hear him mumbling, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Mulder?" she asked, leaning her head forward to hear.

He groaned to the sky loudly, "Fuck, YES, Scully!"

She was taken aback by his admission, and she gaped at him, her jaw dropping and eyes widening.

"Why?" she breathed.

He met her eyes finally, and he reached a hand to tenderly cup her cheek.

"Because they couldn't possibly BEGIN to understand the woman in front of them. They couldn't possibly begin to be worthy of you…, to deserve you."

"Then why haven't YOU asked me, Mulder?" she said, her heart constricting her vocal cords as her courage was quickly faltering.

He stepped back, taken aback by her question. She saw his Adam's apple bob nervously in his throat, "Because I don't deserve you, either…"

She pulled her lips between her teeth and looked away, tears falling from her lashes. "But what if…," she trailed off, her voice choked with tears. She sighed and brought her eyes to his.

"Tonight… Why did you kiss me, Mulder?" she said. He shuffled his feet, his mouth opening and closing as he avoided her question.

"Mulder?" He didn't have an answer for her. Actually, he did have an answer, but it was entirely selfish.

It was simple really. He kissed her because he couldn't go another second without it.

She stepped closer to him and reached her hand out to lightly touch his shirt. He ceased his fidgeting and looked into her eyes. "Did you want to kiss me, Mulder?" she asked gently, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

He looked at her seriously, his eyes squinting as he felt his chest constricting with nervous ardor. "Yesss," he whispered ever so softly.

"And the little seduction game?" she asked, her stomach knotting as she awaited his answer.

She watched his head shake back and forth and her fingers curled around his shirt, her eyes freshly brimming with tears. "No," he whispered, reaching out to cup her cheeks like he had done a hundred times before. "Never a game, Scully. Not with you."

They stared into each other's eyes, the air growing electric. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and she felt her stomach flutter nervously.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" she whispered.

His eyebrows knotted in anguish, and he winced slightly.

"So much it hurts, Scully," he said softly.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and grabbed his shirt, forcing him down to her waiting mouth. Their lips were tentative with each other, barely touching as they discovered each other. Scully whimpered in frustration, and her tongue inched out to sweep across his bottom lip. He growled into her mouth, and wrapped his arms around her, powerfully guiding them to the wall of the building next to them.

His hand protectively cradled her head to prevent it from hitting the wall as his body crushed into hers. The size of him enveloped her, and she moaned when she felt his erection nudge against her belly. Her skin tingled, and she felt wetness flood her core once again. She could get addicted to this, to how he makes her feel, to the way her body responds to the feeling of him pressed against her.

She instinctively ground her hips closer to him, her clit burning with desperate need. She could feel her folds swelling with a delicious ache, and she thrust against him. He groaned into her mouth, his hand swiping lower, cupping her ass, bringing her center towards him – to where he desired her the most.

His body covered hers, protecting their display from the onlookers of passerby pedestrians. Her hands clutched at his back, running her nails down his hard muscles. She whimpered when he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, then slowly pulled away, leaving her lip red and swollen. He looked down at her with hooded eyes, and watched as she slowly opened hers, coming back to reality. Their breathing was intense and fast, sounding as though they had just run a mile. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, looking at her slowly blinking up at him, her body putty in his arms.

He leaned his face into her neck, feeling her shiver against him. "It was never a game with you, Scully," he whispered, and she gasped in his ear, clutching his back

"I've wanted you for as long as I can remember," he said, and he pulled back, looking down into her emotional depths. She closed her eyes, and licked her swollen lips.

"I thought," she scoffed, biting her lip, "I thought… that you weren't interested. That it was just a game," her voice cracked. "You kissed me, and then you… Rob? Really, Mulder?" she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

He clutched her to his body, wrapping his arms fiercely around her. "I'm just a fucking idiot, Scully. I didn't know if you…, how you…, fuck, I don't know," he sighed.

She pulled him tighter. "Maybe we should look at one of those communication seminars, after all," she mumbled, and Mulder barked a laugh into her neck, her body shaking with his laughter.

Her knees fell weak when she felt his mouth open on her neck, his tongue stroking the skin along her pulse point. One hand tugged at his shirt while the other wrapped around his neck, her fingernails toying with the tiny hairs. She moaned softly, feeling his teeth graze her smooth skin.

Mulder's brain was quickly losing ability to think rationally, but he consciously wondered how much a ticket would be if he just lifted her against this wall and fucked her right here. His erection was throbbing inside his jeans, and he found himself grinding against her. If they didn't stop now they were going to make spectacles of themselves, not to mention an unsightly mess in his pants.

He pulled away, his arms leaving her and bracing themselves on the wall on each side of her head. She reached up and touched his cheek as his head remained downturned, clearly fighting for control.

She stepped under his outstretched arms and walked towards the curb. Panicking, Mulder immediately turned around, and grabbed her wrist. "Scully?" he questioned. She smiled, and tugged him along with her as she stepped to the end of the street and placed her fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly.

Mulder's eyebrows shot up. "Damn, Scully," he said, impressed. She smiled, and opened the door to the newly arrived cab. "Just one of my many talents," she winked, turning back to him with a smile on her face before she slid into the cab.

He stood in the door, and leaned down to peer inside. "See you Monday?" he asked. His stomach was in knots, and he felt like the floor had just been dropped out from under him. How was it possible to be walking on cloud nine, and also feel like your world was falling through your fingertips?

Her mouth curled into a smile, and she licked her lips. "Mulder… Shut up and get in here."

He hoped she couldn't see the immense relief that washed over him as he scooted in next to her, shutting the door. She felt her skin burning with the proximity of him, tingling still from where his lips and hands had touched her. Tingling with the anticipation of what was going to happen in just a few short blocks.

The air around them was thick, and Scully found herself taking deep breaths as her head began to spin. She was taking Mulder home with her. It was actually happening. She was dripping wet, almost embarrassingly so, and painfully aching. She crossed her legs to relieve some of the ache, and couldn't fight the whimper that escaped her mouth as her legs trembled with nerves and desire.

Her hands were nervous in her lap, and she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. Her apartment was only six blocks away, but this cab ride seemed to be taking forever. Mulder remained motionless, staring out the side window, clearly lost in his own thought. She looked at him in amazement, wondering how it was possible he was able to keep so calm, while she was sitting next to him like a virgin bride on her wedding night.

He saw her hands fiddling in her lap from the reflection in the window, and he smiled into the darkness of the night. Without looking, he reached across and took one of her hands in his. She gasped when she felt his fingers brush her skin, threading their hands together, caressing hers to stillness. His fingers kissed her palm, sliding along the moist surface before he came to the delicate skin on the underside of her wrist. She turned her palm up, her skin quivering, and trembling under his fingers, as he drew small circles on her wrist. Her skin prickled with electricity, and the tiny hairs on her arm rose as each stroke over her skin sent a jolt of wetness between her legs.

She closed her eyes, wondering whether there may be a wet spot on the leather of the seat when she got out of the car.

His fingers continued their maddening pursuit of her wrist, then started to inch up her forearm. Scully's breathing was coming in short bursts, and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mulder's chest was heaving. Maybe he wasn't in such strong control after all.

When she looked forward, she caught the eye of the cab driver staring at them from his rearview mirror, and she arched an eyebrow in defiance. She doubted it was the first time he had driven horny passengers home from a bar.

The cab pulled to the front of her building, and Scully was out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. Mulder smirked, throwing bills at the driver, thanking him as he exited. She practically ran up the steps of her building, throwing the door open. Mulder took the steps two at a time, and came up behind her as she waited for the elevator, impatiently tapping her foot, pressing the call button more times than necessary.

He shook his head to himself and smiled. An aroused Scully was an impatient Scully. He hoped to remedy that soon, and his cock throbbed at the notion. He pressed against her back, and placed the tips of his fingers lightly on her hip, stroking her gently. Her shirt rose with his ministrations, and she sucked in a shaky breath when she felt his bare fingers touch her skin. Her skin was so aroused, so on fire that she flinched when he touched it. If not for the whimper that came out of her throat, Mulder would have thought she was flinching away from him. But really, she was quivering.

Oh, this was going to be so good.

He bent down, his breath hot against her ear, "I want to fuck you."

She gasped, feeling her center swell with intense desire, as her head fell back against him. He brought his hand from her hip and smoothed it over the skin of her stomach, feeling her muscles ripple beneath him. Her body was shaking, nervous anticipation radiating from her core, his fingers leaving a trail of vibrating heat against her skin, making her sex throb profoundly.

"God, Mulder," she breathed, feeling her nipples puckering through her bra, aching for his touch.

Finally, the elevator reached the main level and Mulder lead them through the doors, grateful that they were the only ones inside.

Scully reached behind her, and pounded the number for her level with unnecessary force.

"Just because you hit it, doesn't make it go faster, Scully," he smiled at her flustered appearance.

"Shut up, Mulder," she replied breathlessly, turning to face him, lifting up on her toes and roughly bringing her mouth to his.

It was hot.

It was wet.

Their mouths devoured each other, lips crushing with bruising force as their tongues glided in and out of each other's mouths. He moaned into her, swiftly lifting her, pounding her against the wall of the elevator. She grunted at the force of the contact, and wrapped her legs around him, immediately driving her center into his hips. They groaned in unison.

He harshly ground his pelvis into her, feeling the heat escaping, radiating from between her legs. He groaned into her mouth as her aroused scent filled his nostrils. It was primal. It was urgent.

He was going to fuck her in the elevator…

When the doors dinged open, Mulder growled in disappointment and quickly let her to her feet, grateful for the remaining intact brain cells that decided public discourse outweighed rutting in the elevator.

She exited, her legs wobbly, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders to hold her steady. She fumbled for her keys inside her purse as Mulder stood behind her, breathing into her hair. His hard form pressing against her back was distracting her. She could feel his erection pressing into her, and her fingers trembled with want. She abruptly dropped the keys when she felt his hand slide inside her pants to cup her ass, his fingers trailing along her sensitive skin. She grabbed the doorway to prevent her knees from giving out.

"Mulder," she gasped, her arms bracing herself against the door jam.

He quickly pulled his hand out, and she didn't know whether to be grateful or bereft. But the loss of contact enabled her to reach down and retrieve her keys, quickly unlocking her door.

Mulder kicked the door closed behind him and grabbed her, eliciting a gasp from her as his arms wrapped around her from behind. She moaned as his arms brushed under her bottoms of her breasts, now engorged and heavy from excitement.

His hand gently pulled her hair away, and he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, his tongue tracing the path of her jugular. She bit her lip and whimpered, her head falling to the side, granting him better access. She pushed her bottom into his erection, and he moaned low into her ear, sending a gush of warmth to her center. Christ, he was sexy when he made noises like that.

He cupped her swollen breasts over her shirt, his hands molding them like a potter molds clay, pushing them, squeezing them with astonishing precision. Her head fell against his chest with a moan, her hands grasping at his forearms in order to remain planted, as his hands worked over her body. She gasped in short bursts, whimpering as his hands and body overwhelmed her, consuming her. His breath, hot against her neck, sent chills down her spine, and when his fingers found her nipples and pinched them, she felt her knees buckle.

He continued his assault on her neck, his lips and tongue working simultaneously as his hands groped her with abandon. She felt dizzy with want, her skin tingling along every surface as she let him touch her and caress her, the proof of his need grinding gently into her back.

His hand dipped lower, the muscles of her stomach quivering in anticipation, and she cried out when he cupped her dripping sex through her pants, the heel of his hand driving into her clit as he stroked back and forth, back and forth, her need for him increasing with each maddening pass of his hand.

Mulder moaned into her neck and bit down gently on her shoulder, the wetness of her cunt seeping through her trousers and onto his hand. "Fucckk," he seethed. Scully whimpered, and he held her breast tighter, grinding his cock into her, hoping to ease the ridiculous ache. "God, Scully," he breathed into her neck, nuzzling her skin with his nose. He felt her chest rising and falling in quick procession, and her arm came up, wrapping around his neck behind her, holding him closer.

Her body was shaking with lusty thirst, her skin hot to the touch, her chest heaving as passion consumed her. He noticed she liked it when his breath came close to her ear, the sounds of his own lust turning her on even more. He moved his hand to the waistband of her pants, and felt her stomach tighten. He undid the buttons, then lowered the zipper. Scully felt her inner folds swell, craving his touch.

Her body felt jumpy under his hands, his fingers sending electric sparks wherever he touched. He wrapped one strong arm around her waist, holding her steady to him. He reached inside her pants, his fingers delving into the rich nectar of her folds, finding her explicitly wet and hot. She spread her legs to allow him better access, moaning in perfect harmony when he reached inside her, his long fingers stroking her inner walls with accuracy. "Oh, Goooodddd," she moaned, her head thrashing against his chest. He grunted into her neck in response, and she felt herself growing impossibly wetter, coating his fingers. He bit her neck, his cock jealous of the sensation.

His fingers moved, swirling inside her, making her inner cavity ache with an intensity she had never experienced. "What are you…? Ohhhh, my God… Mulder… OH!" she panted, his fingers blindly stroking her to new heights. His labored breaths matched hers, and he grunted against her neck. She felt warmth spreading across her body, and she ground her hips into his hand, rubbing her clit against his palm. Her orgasm built quickly, faster, and faster, until she felt it hit her with such force, her knees physically buckled, his arm around her waist preventing her fall. He moaned, feeling her inner walls pulsating and milking his fingers. "Fuck, Scully," he panted, kissing her neck as her breathing returned to normal.

She stepped out of his grasp and quickly turned to him, looking at him with heavy eyes and an open mouth. He felt his eyes burn with emotion as he took in the picturesque image before him, wishing he could photograph her in this moment, her wanton beauty radiating. He cupped her cheeks, and lowered his face to her mouth, "God, you're beautiful, Scu…," he whispered, the last of her name cut off as his lips met hers.

This kiss was languid and slow, and Mulder ran his hands down her sides, sliding under her shirt, feeling her twitch and squirm as he toyed with her over-sensitized skin. She whimpered against his mouth and pulled away.

He watched her with predatory eyes as she stepped away from him, crossing her arms to pull her t-shirt off her body. His jaw slacked momentarily as he took in the sight of Scully standing in front of him wearing a black lace bra, her aroused breasts swelling over the top, pink from his ministrations.

He was paralyzed. All he could do was watch as she kept her eyes trained on his, as she shimmied her pants down her legs and kicked them away from her ankles, leaving her in front of him wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Mulder's nostrils twitched, smelling her arousal from seven feet away.

Her hands came up and caressed her chest and neck, her eyes closing as her head tilted to the side. The straps of her bra fell from her shoulders, revealing her full, perky breasts to his view, her nipples reminding him of mocha ice cream. He licked his lips unconsciously.

She walked towards him, helping him divest of his clothing, her tongue flicking at his flat nipples and making him shudder, while his hands threaded through her hair, holding her to his chest. She reached down between them and palmed his hardened length, whimpering as her teeth closed around his nipple. He was hard, long, and so, so soft. He moaned into her hair, his fingers tightly gripping her scalp as her hand closed around him, stroking him with the same murderous intensity that he had stroked her.

His breath was hot in her hair. "Scully… uhm… God… should we move this into the…?" he asked, gently thrusting into her hand.

She pulled away and shook her head. "No…" she said, shaking her head, "right here…" She walked them to her couch, where she motioned him to sit. His erection stood proudly against his belly, his desire for her apparent. She eyed him appreciatively, biting the corner of her lip in anticipation.

She hooked her fingers under the elastic of her sodden black silk panties, and shimmied them down her legs. Mulder's hand instinctively grasped his cock, stroking it slowly as he watched her body move. She stood before him completely nude, the hills and valleys of her alabaster skin in stark contrast to the shade of her erect nipples and the patch of curls between her legs.

Watching as he moved his fist along his cock, she moved her own hand between her legs, parting her flesh, feeling her fingers slip through the silken heat. Mulder growled, and quickly leaned forward, grabbing her hips, pulling at her body as she straddled his lap. Her lip was pulled between her teeth as she adjusted her position on top of him, keeping her wet heat only inches from the tip of his erection. He held her hips in a tight grip, his head falling against the back of the sofa.

She leaned forward, gently biting his exposed neck, then soothing it with her tongue as she rocked her hips against him, coating his length with her arousal, teasing their sexes as she rubbed her clit with the tip of his cock.

He groaned, his voice vibrating against her lips on his neck. He lifted his face and captured her lips, his tongue fiercely plunging inside. Moaning as she felt the softness of his tongue, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body towards hers tightly. Their lips stroked, nipped, and suckled, as their bodies pressed together fervently.

He moved a hand to cup her cheek as he pulled his face away. She stared down at him, their eyes communicating where words failed. Scully nodded her head in affirmation before lifting her hips and taking his cock in her hand, lowering herself slowly down, the tight heat of her sex enveloping him as she stretched around him.

"Ohhhh myyy goooddd," Scully sighed into his neck, her body quivering with the delicious sensation of him being inside her.

"God… I know," he groaned as he brought his arms around her, tightly holding her body to his. Her hips moved against him, around him, as she raised and lowered herself, their breaths and lips mingling as a delicious burn built inside.

This was Scully. Above him. Wrapped around him. Her hands on his body, pulling his hair, scraping her nails down his chest. It was Scully's ragged breathing in his ear. Scully's voice telling him how good he felt inside her. Scully's hard nipples rubbing his chest as she rocked above him. Her wet arousal dripping onto his skin.

He groaned loudly and threw his head back.

He was making her like this.

He was making her wet. He was making her pussy swollen and hot. Her nipples erect, puckered, begging to be touched. Making her skin quiver and her muscles ripple. It was his breath in her ear making her shudder, as he told her how beautiful she was – how good she felt – how he'd never felt anything more amazing.

His hands moved from her back, one gripping her waist while the other moved between them. With feral urgency, he reached between them and stroked her swollen clit, earning a moan in approval as her hips increased their movements. Her hair dropped in her face, and as she reached to tuck it behind her ears, she opened her eyes to look into his.

She gushed with desire as she watched him watching her, one strong hand gripping her hip and urging her movements, as his other hand moved between her legs. Her whimpers and moans increased, her hips moved faster, and she felt jolts of electricity coursing through her body. She was close.

She leaned forward, bracing her arms beside his head. A smile crossed her lips, and she swept her tongue along his lips. His chin chased her mouth, but she pulled away, maintaining control. The she came down and nipped at his chin, feeling the abrasive stubble.

"I thought you said you wanted to fuck me, Mulder…" her voice was low and sultry in his ear as she taunted him. He growled voraciously and gripped her hips, tightly halting her movements. She whimpered and met his hungry eyes, their noses touching, breaths mingling. He began frantically pumping into her.

Her eyes screwed shut forcefully, and her mouth emitted sounds she had never made before – animalistic in nature, completely out of her control. He forced his eyes to remain open, watching her as her face contorted in ecstasy.

Her hands gripped the couch, and her nails scratched at it as she lost herself to the sensations wracking her body. Their bodies slapped wetly together, and he grunted as he held her hips still, his cock savagely pounding into her. Her thighs were shaking, and he knew that she was on the edge. He was going to make Scully come, and the knowledge of it made his cock ache. He grunted loudly.

Her whimpers and moans were slowing, and she focused on the stimulation building within her. It was aching. It was burning and she knew she was going to be sore in multiple places tomorrow. It would probably be difficult to walk. Hell, she didn't know if she would be able to climb off his lap. But the feeling of him moving inside her was absolutely overwhelming. This was Mulder. Mulder was fucking her.

And she needed to be fucked. God, how she needed to be fucked.

Her breathing hitched as she felt her orgasm building. "Don't stop," she panted breathlessly, as her body began to convulse, her knees tightening , her core arching forward, the power of her orgasm consuming her. He continued his assault as she pulsed around his cock, their moans matching in intensity. Her pleasure radiated down to her fingertips. A few more thrusts, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He spilled his seed into her body, grunting with each stroke. Their faces burrowed into each other's neck, nuzzling and kissing salty skin, as they waited for the tremors to cease.

His hands stroked her back, and her breathing returned to a normal rate. She kissed his cheek, bringing their faces together. He swiped her tousled hair from her forehead, and still heavy from the intensity of his orgasm, fell back to the couch.

She kissed his neck, feeling his pulse under her lips, and ran her fingernails over his chest to scratch at his nipples. He twitched, groaning under his breath, and propped his head in his hand. Her fingers trailed over his lips as she chuckled.

He smiled at her, enthralled by the beauty of this woman. "What?" he smiled, noticing her amusement.

She licked her lips, her fingers playing with the soft hair on his chest. "I know there's a joke here somewhere…, innuendo to describe this…, the baseball metaphor …, something," she smiled, her eyes twinkling at him. Her cheeks were pink, and her skin glistened with perspiration. His heart stammered as she bore him a rare Scully toothy grin. He cupped her cheek lovingly, and she tilted her face, turning her chin to kiss his palm.

He smiled, "Like what? You hit a home run? You stole first to get to second?" He cocked his head, inquisitively, considering his analogy. "Actually, you didn't steal first. But you definitely stole second to get to third. Or maybe it's simply a quick home run, considering the bases were never really fully…," she silenced him with a kiss to his mouth.

"I think that maybe there were some errors on the run, Mulder," she said with a playful arch of her eyebrow.

He growled into her mouth, swiftly lifting her from the couch and carrying her to into her bedroom, where he dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed.

"And what were those?" He stared at her from the edge of the bed as she lay bare below him, her arms stretching above her head.

She sat up on her elbows, her legs gently parting, giving him just a small glimpse at what was between them.

"You forgot to tag third," she said parting her legs more, teasing his senses. His eyes fluttered closed as her scent – _their combined scent_ – drifted towards him.

Mulder smiled and kneeled on the bed. "Oh, well…, we can't have that…," he said before lowering his face to the curls between her thighs. When he lifted his face moments later, she whimpered in frustration.

"Come on Scully, I need a base coach," he whined.

Scully laughed and pushed his face back to her folds, growing wetter and more aroused by the second.

"Shut up, Mulder. I'm playing baseball."

* * *

The End


End file.
